shopworkerinclubpenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
CP Cases
CP cases is role playing game. It was founded by Shop Worker and was developed by jetbirdy365. It takes place on Club Penguin Island, Server Fog. 11 people interact the game. Development CP Cases started out as a simple crime seen investigation that was first created by Jetbirdy365. Then Shop Worker got involved. One day, Jet asked shop what the game should be called. Shop suggested CP Cases. Since then the game was spreaded throughout CP Island. There are two evil chracters and that would be @heart_ender and Kolabear Jr. Many people want to join and CP Cases has different episodes everyday. Characters Shop Worker- Shop Worker is the leader of the team. To all the players except the villIans, He is called Dad. His wife went missing in 2006 and his sister is Kolabear Jr Kolabear Jr- Kola is an evil person, she works for Code 64 and tricked the team into thinking she was good, but @Jetbirdy365 found out she was faking. She has a good side of her that she is always fighting off. She is saying that when she assumes the throne on CP she is going to end Code 64 and the rest of the team for CP Cases. @jetbridy365- Jet is the son of Shop Worker, He is kinda Shops best friend. He fights crimes with him and has helped developed the game. He first created the idea and is creating new ones. Code 64- Code 64 is the lead villain of the vilainists, he fought in the war back in Shipwreck island 15 years ago. Kolabear Jr is Code 64 Server when it comes to battling. Cloudy58249- Cloudy was the leader of CP Cases back in 1970, he passed it on to Shop Worker and still works for CP Cases. He knows everything about the past CP Cases Members and is observing @Jetbirdy365 skills in fighting. @heart_ender- Ender is an evil villian. He once burned CP Island down and wants world domination. He has dark powers and can take over penguins bodies. He is to be called The Penguin Killer. @Ben2455- Ben became apart of the team a few weeks ago. He wanted to try it out when the team had very few members. He is a great help to the team. @Rex45898- Rex the reporter is the reporter of the team. He is the eye in the sky. He is also the brother with Ender. He is controlled by Ender and cant control his transformations. He syas hes not Ender but he doesnt know that he is, also he is brothes with @jetbridy365. @Sillysilver5- Silver was the fourth person that joined the team. He helps with some of the cases, but seuddenly didnt play the game anymore when others joined. @Awesome99316- Aewesome is a really big help to the team. He goes on secret missions with us. He is the artist of the team. He made plenty of Logos for CP Cases and is a great addtion to the team. @moosebros- Moose reminds the team of Ender. Moosebros is actually like Ender. He is an evil @Awesome99316 and wants to end CP Cases. attack on Shop Worker]]@cutencoolCP- Cutencool is an addtion to the team. He hangs out with the team when we are on mission. He also a victim to be ended by @moosebros. F.I.R- F.I.R is stands for Fix It Robot. He wants to kill Shop Worker and @jetbirdy365. @Zowey30000- Zowey is Jets ex and goes on adventures with him and Shop Worker. She became the newest addtion to the team on April 14, 2013 @Girlfun- Girlfun hangs around the group and helps out with cases Ryan 407-Is the son of @Jetbirdy365 and @Skittles01 and acts like a pookie. @Skittles01- Skittles is the wife of @Jetbirdy365, she is a great help and a great actress for the team. The Resistance The resistance is a team that is fighting agaionst @heart_ender. They teamed up and have secret meetings about how to stop Ender. Some has been taken over by Ender and only a few are left. Enders Enders are controlled bots that Ender has made. Ender goes into penguins bodies and controlls them. All of the CP Cases team and along with the rest of CP island are Enders. Except for @jetbirdy365, Kolabear Jr and Shop Worker. The Bruklnx Crystal The Bruklnx Crystal is a powerful crystal that is only found in the Vilain Lair. It has so much power that it can turn the sky, moon, or sun red and it can end a penguin. You have to activate it in the Hero Carrier. The Youi War The Youi war was a terrible war 15 years ago. It had Many CP Cases Members Including Shop Worker, Kolabear Jr, Code 64, and Cloudy58249. Also Recurring members, Yellow112, Steal12, Coru, Worduna, Redred, 2Hulu2, and Misc. The battle was about Code 64 taking over CP. He took control of the isalnd 17 years ago. He made the island miserable and full of darkness and war. Only one penguin had the power to defeat Code 64. It was @Jetbirdy365. He had the skills and power to discover Codes tricks and moves. Unfortunatelly @Jetbirdy265 fell into acoma after the war was over. He never woke up until 14 years later. He never remembered what he did back then, but some of the survivors do. He is still trying to regain his strength but Kolabear Jr is in his way of taking over CP. The Key of Corps The Key of Corps is a key that was Used by Shop Worker. Back in the Youi War, Shop had to open a door with the Key of Corps to free Jet from a cell. Jet was asleep during the time. So they had to wake him up by force. When he was woken up by force, he went out of control. His first mission was to end Code. But sadly, Jet failed the mission. On May 11, 2013, Shop gave Ben the Key to give to Jet. Jet was given the Key to go back in the cell to go back to sleep. His 10 year sleep is alomost upon the team. The main thing to do is to End "Ender" and "Code 64". But once you actiavte the Key into the lock of the cell, The Ket suddenly disappeares and the doors close. The doors will open until the 10 years are up. Jet only has 2 years to be awake. Gallery ]] Player Card]] stuck in the Ski lodge]] , @heart_ender, and @sillysilver5 at the beacon]]